Mr Hyde Takes Control
by dvshipper
Summary: With a woman like you, I'm a dangerous man. Daniel/Vala.


Title:

Title: Mr. Hyde Takes Control

Author: dvshipper

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers/Warnings: a bit of naughtiness for our favorite couple!

Summary: With a woman like you, I'm a dangerous man.

A/N: This is for dannysgirlsg1, hopefully this will get me back in some good grace. Thanks to taraleesg1 for being such a great beta on this!

The room was dark, the only light coming from a few battery operated 'candles' on the dresser reflected in the mirror. Over the years, this had become more home than anywhere else and items scattered around proved that fact. An extra pair of glasses, a cell phone charger, a couple history books ordered from Amazon, and a Victoria's Secret bag in the trash all were examples of not having a life off base. What was probably the most telling though was the wine colored bedding that was most definitely not standard SGC issue.

Daniel was covered in the lush sheets, eyes closed but barely drifting in half awake sleep. Arms above his head, the satin felt good on his bare stomach. Oddly enough, he wasn't uncomfortable sleeping at the SGC in just pajama pants. Years ago he would have always been at the ready for some major disaster in a t-shirt and sweats with shoes by the bed. Now it was just normal and he felt at ease in the VIP suite. Even more crazy was that he loved the sound of another keycard opening the door.

Vala crept into the room, seeing that Daniel was asleep. Feeling exhausted from a full day helping with Goa'uld technology, she immediately went to the dresser to get a pair of Daniel's boxers to sleep in. After taking her boots off, she pulled her black shirt off along with her BDU pants as quick as her muscles would allow. Finding one of his baggy grey shirts in the top drawer, she pulled that on with the boxers. Comfort was definitely found in her boyfriend's clothes. Looking in the dimly lit mirror she pulled out her hair ties slowly. Having thoroughly fluffed her hair enough to feel comfortable, she turned to look at Daniel who seemed perfectly peaceful.

Daniel had a hard time not opening his eyes to look at Vala while she changed. Soft footfalls told him she was making her way to the bed. A smile fought to pull up the corners of his mouth. For reasons he could probably guess at, he was a completely different person with Vala. In his office and in the daylight hours he was the slow and steady type, mister dependable. But when she got in that room with him he couldn't be held responsible for what he'd do. A different, more aggressive, side came out and took control.

Vala climbed into bed on her side next to Daniel, trying not to wake him. Moving up beside him, she placed her hand on her usual spot on his chest, right next to his heart. Inhaling his scent immediately made Vala feel at home and more comfortable than his t-shirt. Closing her eyes to submit to dreams, she was surprised when Daniel's hand clasped over hers on his exposed chest. A smirk pulled at her lips.

Daniel couldn't help himself anymore. Vala looked perfect right next to him. Turning on his side he moved to be face to face with his love. Her cheek was soft on his skin as he palmed her face, bringing her lips to his in a tender kiss. Clearly Vala wasn't too tired because she quickly took control of the kiss. It was a good thing there was nothing explosive nearby because it would definitely have been set off by their sparks.

Vala caught on quick that Daniel had most likely been planning her return to their room and had definitely not been asleep. Not that she was complaining, it was just a little unexpected. What pleasantly surprised her most though was when Daniel grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled them up above her head near the headboard. There was a dangerous fire in Daniel's eyes that burned blue like the center of a flame. Hungry lips again caught hers and she closed her eyes to savor the feeling.

Daniel, sturdily astride Vala, reached a hand beneath the pillow her head rested on. Finding the cool metal and something fuzzy, he quickly brought his hand back up to Vala's wrists, never breaking contact with her lips. Wrapping the metal around one of the bars on the headboard, Daniel smiled.

Vala heard the clinking of metal, but was too lost in Daniel to think anything of it. What did catch her attention though was the tightness that gripped around her wrists, replacing Daniel's warm touch. Breaking the kiss and looking up where her arms were pulled, Vala saw the pink handcuffs binding her to the bed. Looking back at Daniel, her eyebrows conveyed a question: 'You actually planned this?' His expression told her everything she wanted to see: 'Yep, and can we get on with things now?'

Daniel felt Vala's legs wrap around his waist and took that as a yes. Sinking back onto her, his thoughts were definitely not varied and he barely noticed that he forgot to take her shirt off before cuffing her to the bed. Daniel's Hyde nature took over, driving him to the edge of control. It was hard to believe that one woman had this much control and sway with him. It was like Vala led him to a cliff and stood on the air in front of him, tempting him to jump. Well, Daniel definitely jumped, metaphorically speaking. However, there wasn't much metaphoric thinking Daniel could do as he scraped his teeth across the skin of Vala's neck. A small moan escaped her lips and Daniel knew that was the net that caught him.


End file.
